gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Joe Hart
Joseph "Joe" Hart '''es un personaje recurrente de Glee. Va en 3º en la escuela Secundaria Mckinley High School, quien antes de entrar a esa secundaria era un estudiante en casa, su primera aparicion fue en Heart, Joe le muestra al grupo sus tatuajes de versos de la Biblia y que cada una de sus rastas lleva el nombre de un libro de la Biblia.Comparte nombre con el arquero ingles de manchester city Joe Hart. Es portado por el ganador de The Glee Project, Samuel Larsen. Temporada 3 thumb|222px|Stereo Hearts Heart Joe se presenta como un adolescente educado en casa, que se une a McKinley High School en su segundo año, porque se dio cuenta de que su madre era su mejor amiga. Su padre vende Biblias de puerta en puerta. Joe es el nuevo miembro de The God Squad , los otros miembros son Mercedes , Quinn y Sam . Él toca la guitarra y canta, pero hasta el momento en su vida no se habia aprendido canciones, todas eran cristianas. Tras ser preguntado por Sam Evans (miembro de The God Squad y New Directions ) acerca de sus tatuajes, afirma que son versículos de la Biblia y también que cada uno de sus cabellos llevan el nombre de cada libro de la Biblia. Esto indica que probablemente tiene 66 cerraduras. Junto con el resto de The God Squad , se realiza un "telegrama cantado" de Stereo Hearts a Rachel , de Finn . Santana les pide que hagan un telegrama cantado de ella a Brittany . Mientras que el resto de The God Squad son para ella, Joe no es seguro ya que nunca ha conocido a una persona gay antes, pero dice que va a pensar en ello. Más tarde, en la fiesta de Sugar en Breadstix , declara que "El amor es amor, hombre," y él y el resto del The God Squad canta Cherish/Cherish a Brittany. En Love Shack , se le ve sentado con Finn , antes de Quinn se lo lleva a bailar con ella. thumb|left|264px|Presentación de Joe On My Way Solo aparece en una reunion de The God Squad donde se discute ls condicion de Dave Karofsky y el dice rezar por su bienestar. Mas tarde se le ve en las presentaciones de the Warblers y de New Directions en las regionales . Big Brother Joe camina por el pasillo descalzo cuando Finn casi pisa los pies. Más tarde, él y Quinn hablan después de su regreso a la escuela.thumb|196px|Joe se une a New Directions Él le dice que él oró por ella, y ella dice que lo admira y conoce a algunas personas que podrían inspirar. Él ayuda a empujar su silla de ruedas por el pasillo mientras hablan. Quinn invita a Joe a unirse a New Directions, y se une al final del episodio, participando en el Botty Camp. Saturday Night Glee-ver Joe tiene un solo en Night Fever después de ensayar lo anterior con Will , Sue , y Blaine . Él baila alegremente en la sala de coro durante Disco Inferno . Participa con el resto de New Directions en Stayin' Alive . Dance With Somebody Joe se enfrenta a Quinn y le convence de ir a sus terapias fisicas. Joe y Quinn canta Saving All My Love For You y los del club rumorean la quimica que hay entre los dos, despues en la terapia de Quinn el casi la besa pero no lo hace. En el gimnasio, Joe habla con Sam acerca de sus sentimientos por Quinn , diciendo que no podía controlar sus "sentimientos" para ella .Se siente en conflicto acerca de sus conflictos religión a sus necesidades físicas. Durante la terapia física se siente avergonzado, pero ella le asegura que está bien. thumb|188px|Joe recurre a Sam por consejos acerca de Quinn Él le dice que él piensa que ella es hermosa y se siente como que no tiene que hacer lo que Dios dice para que se sienta ganas de estar con Quinn . Ella le dice que no le pedía que renunciara a su fe, porque es bueno saber que hay algo que no se puede perder. Joe le pregunta lo que tienen y ella responde con "algo nuevo". Despues se les ve llevar a tiempo a My Love Is Your Love. Choke De la repentina salida de Puck de la escuela Joe se siente sorprendido. Al dia siguiente cuando Finn entra en el vestidor de los chicos expresa que está preocupado por Puck , Joe se ve afectado. Más tarde ese mismo día, en la sala del coro, él y el resto de los chicos de New Directions le ayudan a estudiar para su examen final de Geografia a Puck . Joe le pregunta cómo Finn le esta haciendo Rachel con lo que paso en su audición de NYADA y Finn le dice que la situación es mala. Unos minutos más tarde, los chicos comenzaron a realizar'' ''The Rain In Spain y Joe toca la guitarra en el número. Él salta por todos lados y es la cabeza principal golpeando con sus rastas balanceándose adelante y atrás, disfrutando inmensamente. Después de Puck termina su ensayo Joe y el resto de los chicos esperan a Puck fuera de la clase de Geografía. Puck les da las gracias por estar ahí para él y ayudándolo y tienen un abrazo grupal. Prom-asaurus Acompaña a Quinn a su terapia física. En la sesión de fisioterapia de Quinn se le ve apoyandola y dándole unas pocas palabras de aliento. En el pasillo, en la escuela, mientras que él estaba saliendo de clases con Rory , vio a Quinn y Finn en los casilleros. A pesar de que iba en la dirección opuesta, se dio la vuelta y los miró por un segundo. Rory vio y le dio la vuelta y se alejó. thumb|left|Joe en el baile. En la fiesta de graduación, defiende a Quinn cuando Finn se enfrenta a ella en el baile y le exige ponerse de pie. Joe y Finn estaban a punto de pelear, pero por suerte Sue interviene y los detuvo. Más tarde, realiza con los chicos What Makes You Beautiful y luego se le ve ayudando a Quinn subir al escenario y disfrutar de su interpretación de Take My Breath Away.' Más tarde, se le ve bailando con una rubia al azar. Al final de la fiesta de graduación Joe , Artie y Rory se toman una foto juntos. Props Durante el sueño de Tina , Joe interpreta a Mike , y viceversa. Más tarde se le ve con Tina , Sugar y Rory haciendo los vestidos y trajes para los Nacionales . Él y New Directions salen rumbo a las Nacionales . thumb|220px|El sueño de Tina. Nationals Joe se ve practicando sus pasos de baile en el hotel. Cuando Sam y Puck luchan, él ayuda a separarlos tirando Sam lejos de Puck . Cuando Quinn se le dificulta un paso del baile, se le ve preocupado de pie junto a ella. Joe esta presente en las Nacionales con New Directions . Él baila y canta durante Paradise By The Dashboard Light . A la espera de los resultados, Joe se le ve rezando junto a New Directions y luego aplaude una vez que se adjudicó el primer lugar.Después de la victoria, él regresa a Lima con el club y celebra su regreso. Durante la ceremonia del Maestro del Año , todos cantan We Are The Champions para Will . Goodbye Joe se ve disfrutando de la actuación de Sit Down, You're Rockin' The Boat. Cuando los graduados cantan You Get What You Give a los no graduados, Quinn se sienta en su regazo y lo abraza, pero luego se hace algo similar con Artie . Él, junto con el resto de los estudiantes que no se graduan de New Directions , cantan In My Life. Joe es visto con los no graduados , los padres y profesores animando a los graduados. Lo ven por último diciendo adiós a Rachel en la estación de tren junto con el resto de New Directions . Temporada 4 The New Rachel Joe se considera ahora muy popular ya que sigue siendo un miembro de New Directions . Esta popularidad recién descubierta le da una sensación de poder también. También fue visto mirando las audiciones para New Directions .En una escena en la sala de coro, vio a Wade con maquillaje y dijo: "Pensé que nadamas usarias maquillaje en el escenario." Asimismo, en otra escena en la cafetería, después de que Marley había revelado que la señora de la cafeteria que han estado molestando era su madre, se convirtió repentinamente incómodo con lo que había sucedido. Formó parte del grupo de disculpa a Marley , y también fue llamado "Cabeza de Tarantula' de parte de Kitty . Entonces se le ve bailar en Chasing Pavements junto con New Directions . Britney 2.0 Cuando el Sr. Schuester anuncia la asignación de la semana, Britney 2.0 , parece muy contento con el trabajo. Luego pregunta: "¿Qué vamos a hacer?". Artie y Blaine deciden darle 'sabor' de Britney Spears a través de Boys/Boyfriend. thumb|182px Se une a Tina y Sam en la canción 3 , y cerca del final de la cancion se ve a Brittany que está a punto de afeitarse el pelo . Es parte de la charla del club glee a Brittany acerca de sus problemas recientes. En Gimme More, Joe es un bailarin del fondo. Y por último le da la bienvenida Jake Puckerman a New Directions, se ve feliz y le dice "Bienvenido hermano. Dios te hizo, y Dios nunca se equivoca". como un saludo de bienvenida.thumb|left|248px|New Directions Makeover Joe no aparece en este episodio. The Break-Up Es visto por primera vez en una reunión del Club dejados atras con Jake , Marley , Brittany , Sam y Santana con otros compañeros estudiantes de McKinley y con Kitty como su líder en Breadstix . Cuando se escucha hablar a Kitty en que la interpretación de la Biblia, hay confusión y desacuerdo evidente en su rostro. Luego participa en el "falso rapto" organizado por Kitty . The Role You Were Born To Play Joe se presentó primero cuando Finn , Artie , Mike y Mercedes tratan de buscar una persona que pueda interpretar a Danny Zuko (Blaine se niega a tomar el papel porque él sigue teniendo el corazón roto de su thumbreciente ruptura con Kurt ). Artie le explica a Finn que Joe no cortará sus rastas. En la escena del corte, utilizado para explicar la situación, Joe está sentado y mirándose en un espejo con una peluca de copete (que todavía expone sus temores). Él está horrorizado por cómo se ve diciendo: "Me veo como Erykah Badu!" En las devoluciones de llamada para todos los que audicionaron para Sandy y Danny, se le ve disfrutando de la actuación (Born to Hand Jive ), y siguiendo los pasos, sube al escenario y bailan todos juntos. Luego, después de la publicación de los resultados de Finn , parece feliz cuando es elejido para el papel de Doody. Pero cuando Kitty se enojó por su papel (Patty Simcox), ya que ella no sabe quién es, mencionó que había rezado toda la noche para ser Sandra Dee, pero Joe dijo "Tal vez Dios estaba ayudando con el cáncer", Kitty lo hace callar diciendole "Avatar"thumb|left Glease Cuando el Sr. Schue anuncia que él es parte del Comité Blue Ribbon, New Directions se ven feliz por eso. Pero cuando el Sr. Schue les dice que es un adiós, se vuelven triste. Pero cuando se anuncia que Finn se hará cargo del Glee Club , Joe no es parte del escándalo.En otra escena, él está con los thumb|leftchicos de Grease en 'Hummel Tires & Lube ' (la empresa Hummel-Hudson) para una audición, y Joe le pregunta a Finn "¿Se supone que tenemos que ensayar aquí?". Cuando Finn anuncia que va a ensayar en el taller, Joe sigue con "Está bien, pero ¿dónde deberíos ... No hay ningun escenario ni nada.". Él es entonces parte de Greased Lightning . En otra parte, cuando Santana acepta la oferta reemplazar Wade/Unique para el papel de Rizzo, le pregunta "Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo en la ciudad, Santana ?". En la producción de grease de McKinley, You're The One That I Want . Después de su presentación, todos van detrás del escenario (la sala del coro) y cuando Artie lee los comentarios de las Muckraker, está encantado con todos los comentarios positivos. Dynamic Duets Es visto por primera vez en la reunión de superhéroes en el que se presenta como su personaje de superhéroe "Tarantula Head". Él explica que él tiene el poder para atacar a las personas con el pelo, y azota thumbel cabello hacia atrás, con sus rastas volando delante de él. Él y el resto de New Directions corren a la sala de coro donde el trofeo de las Nacionales falta y un misterioso personaje (Hunter) ha dejado una laptop con un mensaje. Más tarde, durante la práctica de Glee, Kitty dice: "Dios es el único superhéroe", Joe le responde: "Amen" en la que ella responde con "Nadie te pregunto." Se le ve a Kitty coqueteando con Joe para sacar un latigo entre las rastas y él se sorprende. Se le ve sonriendo durante la acutacion de Kitty y Marley de Holding Out For A Hero Durante el dúo Sam y Blaine , "Heroes ", él ayuda a New Directions pintar un graffiti en el lado del edificio de la escuela, y toma parte en la guerra de pintura. En una escena de la sala almuerzo, él viene en defensa de Jake , junto con Becky , Artie , y Ryder . También se mencionó que formo parte con New Directions en la fabricación de la bolsa de Finn . Al final del episodio, Joe tiene un gran solo en "Some Nights ", y con el resto de New Directions . Thanksgiving Joe se ve divirtiendose con New Directions mientras Marley tiene su voz en off. Cuando Finn presenta a los ex alumnos del año pasado a los novatos de New Directions , actúa satisfecho. Después de eso, se le ve hablando con Blaine en el fondo. Cuando Finn presenta la canción de elección para las Seccionales , Gangnam Style , él no reacciona contento y comenta "Ninguna manera el señor Sr. Schue puede volver a ..." a continuación es interrumpido por Finn . Mientras baila dirigido por Mike con los otros chicos de New Directions en ensayos de baile, Sam le pisa los pies y le dice "Sam! mis pies!" y Sam le comenta "Ponte zapatos" Antes de las Seccionales, lidera un círculo de oración con un versículo de Isaías dedicada a los nuevos miembros de los New Directions : "Así que no temas, porque yo estoy contigo, no desmayes, que te esfuerzo siempre te sustentaré con mi mano. ". En las Seccionales, que aplaude con el rendimiento de los Warblers 'Whistle . Y como él realiza ''Gangnam Style , su pareja de baile es Marley , y también libera a uno de los cañones de confeti. Entonces se le ve correr a Marley como ella se desmaya en el escenario junto con Ryder y Jake . Swan Song Cuando Marley se desmaya durante "Gangnam Style ", rápidamente se precipitó en la sala del coro, y Joe dice "Voy por la mamá Marley". Después, él es parte de las veces cuando Finn y el Sr. Schue anunciar los planes thumbsecundarios de los New Directions . Él está decepcionado porque no tienen más competencia. Como casi todo el mundo en el club Glee , ha seguido adelante, y se ha unido a la liga Interfaith William McKinley High School Paintball "¿Dónde Cristianos, judíos y musulmanes pueden disparar el uno al otro con seguridad. ". Después de decir esto, aparece una escena en la que lé disparan bolas de pintura en varias ocasiones por un Judio y un musulmán, y después, se abrazan. Él es entonces parte de las veces cuando Finn anuncia que Glee no ha terminado, y que no tienen otro ensayo. Es uno de los pocos últimos en abandonar el auditorio. Al final, se le ve llegando junto con Jake y Ryder , le da la mano a Kitty para que pueda subir y juntos cantan "Don't Dream It's Over " Glee, Actually Cuando Artie tiene su sueño, y mientras trata de reunir el Club Glee con la cancion Feliz Navidad . Como él mismo canta, se tropieza con Joe , y juega con sus rastas, que molesta a Joe un poco. Entonces se le llamó para una reunión con compañeros de New Directions para la prim thumb era reunión y la última del Club Apocalipsis Maya del 2012 y llevan a cabo por Brittany y Sam . Brittany dice lo que piensa de Joe que es "No me haz impresionado mucho y no se cual es tu problema.", En el que Joe está muy lastimado. También dejó a Sam y Brittany en la biblioteca. Él es entonces parte de Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. Durante la serie, que está encantado una vez Becky libera la nieve artificial, y lleva cargando a Kitty alrededor del escenario. Él forma parte del abazo grupal entre Marley , Kitty y Ryder . Sadie Hawkins Joe se ve en el episodio, mirando Tina cantar I dont know to love him ,'' en el vestuario de chicos. A medida que el número progresa Tina ve a Blaine, él junto con los otros miembros del club glee parecen ser momentos de desconcerto . Observa como Blaine rechaza a Tina, y como todo el mundo, parece un poco desconcertado . También es visto mirando a las chicas realizar Tell Him '' Durante el baile de Sadie Hawkins, canta No scrubs con Artie, Sam, Blaine y Ryder .Se le ve que no tiene pareja para el baile. Pero cuando Beiste anima a las chicas soltera, Lauren le pide a Joe bailar con ella y el acepta. Ellos bailan durante la canción Locked Out of Heaven'' . '' Entonces se le ve en el escenario otra vez durante I only have eyes for you cantada por Ryder. Naked Es visto por primera vez en la sala de coro, cuando Finn anuncia que el Club Glee esta de vuelta y da las gracias a Sam y Blaine por todo lo que hicieron. Cuando Finn anuncia también que ellos necesitan recaudar fondos para las Regionales, Joe le hace una oferta"puedo cortar el pelo para recaudar dinero." Pero Kitty dice, que no le gusta la idea. Una vez que una referencia a Crepúsculo se plantea en el coro,Wade pide Joe "Team Jacob?" y Joe responde: "Team Jacob"y le da las cinco a Wade. Cuando Tina dice que su idea para recaudar dinero haciendo un calendario de los hombres del club Joe se ve emocionado. También asiste a seminario de Sam "bro-ga". Es entonces parte del número de Centerfold/Hot in herre'' . A medida que el número está siendo realizado, su peso está marcado .Luego mira interpretación de Jake de Let me love you , y está muy emocionada por ello. thumb|left|226px|Joe en el calendario. Luego plantea para el Sr. abril y mayo en el calendario. Tina sugiere un mes con Joe y Sam, pero Sam le dice que no quiere que Joe en la imagen, y Joe se sorprende y dice yo soy como Dios me hizo amigo. Por ultimo se le ve en el numero grupal de This is the new year y baila frecuentemente junto a Kitty y ella se molesta. Diva Joe no aparece en este episodio siendo el primer episodio desde su primera aparicion Heart que no aparece. Se menciona que esta enfermo y tiene gripe aviar. I Do Nuevamente no aparece Girls (and Boys) on Film Vuelve a aparecer. y tiene un solo en Footloose Canciones. Solos (En Duetos): Tercera Temporada: *'Saving All My Love For You''' (Quinn) (Dance With Somebody) Solos (En Grupo): Tercera Temporada: Cuarta Temporada: Galeria Joehart finale1.gif Joe y Sugar en Gangnam Style.jpg 464px-Lauren and joe.png Glee-sam-and-joe.png 250px-Glee=3x22 - Joe 3 - Girly -Cropped-.png Glee-joe.jpg Joe123.png Joe y Rachel son Mike y Tina en Props.png Joe promyy.png Joe Hartblancoynegro.jpg Sugar y joe.jpg Quinn-and-Joe-ep-17-glee-30626661-479-573.jpg Glee-joe-quinn-dance-with-somebody.jpg Joe Hartblancoynegro.jpg Joe Hart 1234.jpg Romance-para-Personagem-de-Samuel-Larsen-Joe-Hart-em-Glee.jpg Joe Hart.jpg Joe-hart.jpg Joehart_finale2.gif Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Invitados Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de The God Squad Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Personaje interpretado por ganador the The Glee Project Categoría:Personajes del reality The Glee Project Categoría:Virgenes